An Unexpected Christmas
by Cooksiez
Summary: After parting ways to pursue their own goals, Suying Beifong and Kuvira find themselves in a rather odd situation. Explicit Content. Rated M for a reason...pretty much smut with storyline. One-shot.


The moment Kuvira and Bataar Jr. walked into the room everyone froze, all pairs of eyes locked on the two new inhabitants.

After a very long awkward silence, Opal was the one who decided to speak up.

"What are you two doing here?" Venom was thick in her words.

"Well, I knew you guys would be celebrating today, and I figured since its Christmas we could put aside our differences for the day and spend time together, as a family, like we used to." Bataar Jr. said as he let out a nervous laugh trying hard to ignore the heavy atmosphere. "Right, Kuvira?"

He looked to his new fiancé for support but she wasn't looking at him. Her features were as rigid as a beautifully carved marble sculpture as she stared at Suyin Beifong, their gazes locked in what seemed like a heated battle. To think they'd find themselves here, in the same room, with nowhere to run to after so long.

Kuvira had not wanted to come, and had even tried her best to deter Jr. from this. But he would not fold, and Kuvira was both annoyed and proud of him for it. Jr.'s purposeful cough brought Kuvira back to reality and she finally broke gazes with Suyin and registered the question.

"Ah, yes, of course." Kuvira supplied, "If it makes you all comfortable I can leave."

Bataar Jr. grabbed her hand when she turned around and headed for the exit, but she shook her head and he finally let he go. It would have been an embarrassing exit, but Kuvira was above that emotion. If she was going to do anything it was going to be with dignity.

"Wait!" She heard Suyin's voice when she was about to step out. Kuvira stopped in her tracks immediately. "We have a lot of food, at least if you stay, I can't imagine any of it going to waste."

A small smile came to Kuvira's face at the slight jest. If anyone else had said it, it would have definitely been an insult. But Suyin knew just how much Kuvira needed to eat to supply her body with the energy she used to dance and bend. It might have been meant to hurt her with where they stood now, but it still brought back fond memories. Kuvira made sure her facial expression was impassive again before she turned back around.

"Well, you aren't wrong."

At the reply Opal groaned and stormed out of the room. Suyin was going to go after her but Bataar Sr. stopped her.

"I'll take care of this." He gave a quick peck on the cheek to Suying then followed Opal.

After that that Christmas party seemed to resume in full swing. All of the Beifong children had already opened their presents and were enjoying their gifts. Huan had at least ten new chunks of metal that he was looking at intensely, giving them once overs as to how he planned on using them. Wing and Wei had a pile of athletic looking clothes and sports balls of all kinds, and they could be heard bickering about what new games they could invent using only the presents they had received. And Bataar Jr. seemed to easily meld in with his siblings talking to them as if no time had passed since he last saw them.

Kuvira stood watching the party, still in the same spot as when she'd first arrived. She wasn't sure what to do, she had never been a Beifong, and she accepted that no matter how many times Suyin had tried to convince her otherwise when she was younger.

"Hey, I got you a hot cocoa, with whip cream, cinnamon, and chocolate shavings, but no marshmallows. I hope I remembered it right." Suyin walked up next to her and handed her the mug.

"Thank you, and it still is." Kuvira took the mug and immediately took a sip. It burned terribly as it went down her throat, but she refused to show it in front of her old mentor, and now 'enemy'? She looked over the older woman, taking in her form, though it was covered by an extremely baggy Christmas sweater. She almost snorted looking it.

"I like your sweater." Kuvira took another sip, more cautiously this time, her lips forming a smirk. "'Jerk Mom', who was the one who got you this treasure?"

"This was my present from Wing and Wei." Suyin answered with a roll of the eyes, but she laughed when she took in Kuvira's attire. "Though I think Bataar Jr. outdid himself with your sweater. 'Total Dic Tator'. That's brilliant."

Kuvira sent an unimpressed look at the older woman, but stayed silent nonetheless.

"Oh come on, Kuvira. Lighten up, it's Christmas." Suyin nudged her shoulder playfully and a hearty laugh followed the action.

"Spirits, you're buzzed already aren't you."

"I can hold my liquor a lot better than you can if memory serves, though not your memory, you completely blacked out if I remember correctly." Suyin said with a smug grin.

Kuvira pinched her temples in exasperation. That memory, or lack of memory was not something she liked recalling. And she'd sworn off alcohol ever since.

"Let's not bring that up, I don't like to think about that time." Her jaw clenched and she took a large gulp of her hot cocoa. Thankfully it had started to cool down.

"Really now," Suyin raised an eyebrow at the taller woman, "but those times together were so much fun."

Kuvira could not ignore the finger that Suyin was using to trace the designs of her sweater, though she made sure to keep from showing it.

"Really, Su?" Kuvira sighed deeply. She didn't even know what to think of the situation. It was completely ridiculous. "Su, I'm with Bataar now, you can't possibly be thinking about this."

"So was I, but that didn't stop us then."

Kuvira moved from her spot then, briskly walking out of the room and navigating the halls of the Beifong house with expert precision. She couldn't stay by Su, not when she was like that. Kuvira prided herself on her control, but Su was a master at breaking that control, and so easily too. She stopped at one of the hall windows when she felt like she'd lost Su. She stared out the window looking at Zaofu as it was lit up for the holidays, it was beautiful like it always had been.

"There you are." Kuvira heard Su's voice from right behind her.

When she turned around Su was advancing on her until her back hit the window.

"Su we really, really shouldn't do this." She tried to keep her face stoic, bordering on angry but when she saw Su's half-lidded eyes and could feel Su's hands beginning to slide under her sweater. It became very hard to fight and her thoughts started to muddle.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Su asked before rising on her tiptoes. "I'm sure Jr. doesn't know your body as well as I do." The last part came as a whisper as Su sucked hard on Kuvira's pulse point.

Kuvira sucked in a hard breath through gritted teeth, her resolve melting the longer Su left bites on her neck. A moan escaped as Su continued and Kuvira stopped caring where the older woman's hands went. This was what Bataar Jr. couldn't give her, this roughness that she craved, he had always been too afraid of hurting her. And while a sweet gesture and a quality that she loved about him, it left her feeling unsatisfied.

"Fuck!" Kuvira groaned and hooked her hands under Su's thighs and lifted her up. She then turned around and pinned Su against the glass wall and fiercely captured her lips. Kuvira hated that she'd let Su get to her once again, after all this time when she thought she'd broken from Su's hold. But if this was going to be how Christmas went, she definitely wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Kuvira broke the kiss and put some space between them. "Take off the sweater." It was a command and Su followed it immediately, throwing the bulky piece of clothing to the ground. Their lips connected again, Su lightly biting Kuvira's lower lip and sucking on it. Kuvira pulled back, and connected gazes with Su, she knew the lust in the older woman's eyes was mirrored in her own.

She latched her lips to Su's jugular and maneuvered herself so she could move her hands across Su's body. And as Kuvira puller up Su's shirt and bra to knead Su's breast she sucked hard on Su's throat to leave a harsh angry red hickey in her wake. Su moaned and wove her fingers into the younger woman's hair, her head leaning back and resting on the window.

"Should we move this to the bedroom down the hall? It'd be safer that way, your family might start looking for you, and we've been away for a while." Kuvira asked quickly trying to control her breathing in order to get the words out.

"No, just finish me off quickly and we can head back, I'm really close anyway."

Kuvira nodded once and began trailing a hand slowly down Su's toned yet soft stomach. They resumed kissing, though it was getting harder with how much Suyin was panting, but Kuvira didn't mind. She moved Su's pants out of the way and ran finger along Su's slit on the outside of her underwear. Su would definitely have to change before they went back. A smirk came to Kuvira's face knowing she had caused the reaction.

"Don't fucking tease me Kuvira. Not now." Su groaned grinding on Kuvira's hand trying to get more friction.

"You're no fun at all, 'Jerk Mom'." But Kuvira obliged anyway, bringing her fingers right to where Su wanted them to be. She didn't waste any time thrusting her digits in a steady pace and returning to leaving hickeys on Su's neck. The older woman's moans started to grow louder and Kuvira sent a warning look up at her almost stopping her actions in the process. But Su squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth with her hand, holding in the volume as much as she could. Knowing she needed to finish this quickly she started circling Su's clit with her thumb, alternating pressure to keep Su from going over the edge. She knew she didn't really have the time for it, but Kuvira loved the control of it, and she knew Su loved it as well.

"Tell me what you want Su, and I'll give it to you."

She wasn't sure if Su heard her, Su looked completely dazed eyes practically glazed over and breathes erratic.

"Come…make m-me come."

And Kuvira complied, kissing Su hard as she pushed her over the edge to muffle her moans. She held Su for a while longer as she came down from her high, Kuvira wasn't sure if she could stand properly either so this was the best option.

Once she was sure Su was fine she put her down. She still seemed slightly dazed but otherwise fine.

"Well…I'm going to go wash my hands now. I guess I'll see you back at the party." Kuvira started walking down the hallway to where she knew the nearest bathroom was.

"Oh, and Su," Kuvira turned back and waited for Su to focus on her, "Thanks for the Christmas present." She sucked on the fingers still covered in Su's come before turning around and continuing down the hall. She didn't have to look back to know that Su's face was probably covered in a dumb-founded expression. Maybe it wasn't such as bad idea to have come to this after all.

* * *

 **Please Read**

 **Author's Note: Hello there, this is Captain Cooks speaking. I wanted to say thanks for reading and please review if you have the time, it helps my writing improve and makes me want to write more.**

 **Also, if you like Suvira, which you probably do since you read this, then I suggest you join the Suvira Republic. It's a community here on FF for Suvira work, I just created it like a day ago since I noticed there isn't a place for Suvira fics on here yet. It's very small, considering I just made it yesterday, but I plan on continuing to add stories to it and be active on it. So if you want to join I'd appreciate it. Or if you just want to refer fics that aren't yet in the community that's cool too. Again thanks for reading and I hope you have an awesome day.**


End file.
